Bleach:The Living Hollow
by Demon's Poet
Summary: Krys, a average american just trying to live out his life, ended up born with, abilities, that have cursed him. His emotions, for the most part are frozen, he's always separate from people, an outcast, but worst of all. He's a Hollow. Not that he knows what that is anyways. Krys, is, The Living Hollow. T for now. M comes later maybe. (Ichigo comes in later please note Krys:Chris)
1. Whats a Hollow? Chap1

Chapter 1: What's a Hollow?

A hollow, he was always called that by those he ended up slaying. What the hell is a hollow? That's the only thought running through the mind of our young hero now on his way to class. Which, he almost never went to in the first place due to him just going ahead of the class and getting assignments done that were at least weeks ahead of his class. Like just yesterday, he finished next week's math test for Friday.

The reason he gets away with this? No blackmail or anything, it's because he personally approached his teachers and made a bet. A bet that his teachers lost, horrible I might add.

Young seventeen year old Krys Travis Debirukirā, a mix of American and Japanese, though he lost his parents at the age of ten, that never really stopped him in life at all. If anything it's empowered this almost vampire like person to be at his best. He was still curious though.

A simple sigh came from young Krys as he turned the corner only to stop suddenly with him slamming into someone, someone taller than he was. Taking a quick back step to look up, he suddenly knew who this giant was. "Oh...Hey Chad, how's it going today?"

Krys asked the large Hispanic looking male. "Its fine Krys…Hey, have you seen Ichigo anyway by chance?" To which Krys could only shake his head. "He wasn't at school?"

This made Chad look to the pale man, surprised he hadn't heard what happened at school. "Krys, you know…school was canceled today right?" And the only thing the snow white haired boy could do was blink for three seconds before life pretty much slapped him in the face. The one day he wanted to go.

With a sigh he shook his head. "No…I didn't….I haven't been to school for a few days know..just yesterday I finished a test for next week so I can have that day off to go mask hunting." (N\A Please note Mask Hunting is his way of saying Hollow hunting.)

Chad shrugged and spoke a little more. "Well good luck, I'm off to go find Ichigo…Oh and Krys… be careful."

A smirk crossed the six foot male's face. "Yes mum." He gave a British accent that went pretty well with it before continuing on words, his ways separating from the larger more giant like male.

-Just a block away watching from the roof.-

"So is that him?" A larger white creature asked the green furred one next to it. Both wearing strange masks.

"Yeah that's him alright….He's the one who's got all the hollow's spooked…even the new ones know his nickname. _Devil Killer_…."

"Doesn't look so tough…" The larger one said looking from his green companion to the human-looking creature.

"Yes well, he is in a human form right now…form what I witnessed the last time I seen him fight one of us, he shifted forms..." The green one explained.

-With Krys.-

Walking on his way home, he felt a sudden tingle down his spine which made him snap around and look at the roofs, and what caught his eyes, two hollow's spying on him a few blocks away. A grin appeared on his face, and then he seemed to just, disappear.

-With the Hollows.-

"Uh…Where'd he go?" The white one asked, cutting off the green ones explination of the powers he seen.

That's when the green hollow turned to the scene only to find it empty. "Wha- HOW?-" cut off by another voice right behind them.

"You know it's not nice to stalk someone…." A figure said to them, and they both suddenly snapped around. This figure, wearing all black with some red bits, yet pale as a vampire, and his hair snow white. Katana like sword on his back just strapped behind his jacket, for a mortal human, he looked rather, alluring. Another thing is, something, all of a sudden was sticking out of his mouth, it looked like a lollipop. "…So would you two explain to me just why you were staring at me?" He asked curiously. The candy stick in his mouth not really stopping his ability to speak.

Both hollows jaws, simply dropped, the responses coming from them were half baked, and repeated looking back and forth from the spot he was, and the spot he is now standing in. "How the- what- when- just how!?"

A simple sigh came from him as he rolled up his left arms sleeve of the jacket, revealing a bandaged arm, and a black glove hiding the hand. "Last chance to answer me…."

"Like hell I'll tell you anything! I'LL KILL YOU AND HAVE YOUR SOUL!" The larger one who planned to attack him in the first place charged, this, allowed the smaller green one to escape, quickly, like a pup with his tail between his legs.

The charging one couldn't at all understand what happened next. Krys's eyes snapped a different color as his head moved and bit at a bit of the bandage, just pulling it like a string and letting it come off his arm to reveal markings of an unknown origin. What was worst, it was milliseconds, but you could see, the arm changed completely to a different way. A claw, a giant fucking claw appeared for the hand, metallic looking but mostly organic. (Think of the prototype claws, just less red and tentacles)

And crawling up said arm, and stopping at his neck and left check, the body became blackened and changed, a bit tougher looking skin. But, this didn't stop the hollow from continuing his charge. The transaction was only three seconds long of the bandage pulling off, and the arm switching with the charging going on, and already. The hollow was already dead; it just didn't know it yet. All Krys did, was take a step to the side and hold out his claw arm, letting the creature cut itself on his arm.

"What a bore…." Was all Krys said before his arm changed back skin too. Then he wrapped it up again and gloved the hand. Rolling down the sleeve, he disappeared from the roof only to find himself back on the path, now going towards home instead.


	2. Soul Reaper Chap2

Hey Everyone! I know I forgot this in the last chapter, but I'm going to do it now. I OWN NOTHING OF BLEACH! Or else it'd be a bit, well let's just say it'd be a bit different. –For good reason- The only thing I own is Krys. –And the only living hollow- Anyways on with the show!

Chapter 2: Soul Reaper

"Annoying freaks…" Was all Krys said about the situation as he left, going straight towards home. Nothing else to do in mind he'd either fix up some of his collection, or just catch up on some sleep.

Boots doing nothing but tapping against the ground with his eyes drooping a bit, before he simply shook away his sleeplessness and just went forward, he didn't want to get caught without a roof over his head today. Least of all, caught by the annoying trio.

Upon arriving in front of his apartment complex, he took a quick looking to his left and right before dashing in side, skipping everything and just running up the stairs as fast as he could, only to stop on the third floor. Then taking a right down a hallway, he went to the door labeled "534" his home.

Krys went over, unlocked the door, and entered his room only to kick the door shut and lock it again. He wasn't what you called a people person, well, at least not to his neighbors at least. They kind of creep him out.

With a simple sigh he continued inwards, if you didn't know any better, you could say this apartment was a small house. It was pretty large, three bedrooms two bathrooms, a kitchen and a small living room. Everything he brought with him from America was here. Including his father's gun collection.

'_Dad…..' _A single tear came from him at that thought, his father had died and he never did get to meet his mother. She had left him on the door step of a church, which sure he didn't believe in the religion, but he still loved his family there, the priests, priestesses, and even all the helping hands.

He got the gun collection after someone sent him a message in the mail about his real father. But, that is a story for another time. Krys simply went to the closest room, and that one just happened to be on his left. Entering and then throwing off his jacket to show only a black sleeveless body builder shirt. He threw that, and most of whatever else he was carrying to the opposite end of the room near his bed before walking over and falling into it.

Shutting his eyes quickly, only to snap them open seconds later cause the tempture of his room dropped at least 10 degrees. "Hi Krys!" A sudden spirit appeared into his view. A young pale woman with a smile, and blood dripping from her forehead, she quickly hugged him. Which in turn made him chuckle, Krys simply looked down to the little one and reached up as he undid his bandages, showing his demonic arm before reaching it around her and hugging the little one. "Hey Rin… What's up?" He asked the ghostly girl.

She simply shrugged and let go. "Nothing much Krys…just glad your home safe, I seen that scuffle you got into with those….monsters." She simply laughed. "You monster hunter, you." She poked his nose and made him laugh.

Slapping her hand away gently, he simply gave her a 'Oh really~?" look before using his claw to tickle her side. Forcing her to laugh a bit, obviously showing a much gentler side than usual. That's when he suddenly felt something strange, from the pit of his stomach, he pulled his arm away and wrapped the bandages up on his arm again hiding away the claw back into a humanoid form. "Rin, hide…Now." He warned and she followed his warning, hiding in the floor.

Looking up to his window, suddenly, someone burst through it. Not breaking the glass though mind you. Strangely enough, she looked a bit young, maybe in her late teen years. Black hair, short, kind of pale skin, not as pale as his mind you. "Hmm…" She looked around inspecting the room. "that's strange…there was a large amount of spirit energy coming from here…And still is…but I don't see anything…"

They looked at each other, she stared at him, and the male stared back in her direction, though she thought he was just staring at the wall behind her. "Um…can I help you lady?" Lady? She turned right around to look at the wall but nothing then she turned to him and tilted his head. "Uh yes, you, black ropes, sword on your hip, sandals….you!" He explained while getting up and walking over to her poking her shoulder. He jaw simply dropped. "Y-you can see me!?" She damn near shouted, and he simply nodded. "Yes, why wouldn't I?"

He mind simply couldn't wrap around this situation. This human, was able to see her. "How?" He shrugged.

"I can see spirits….and monsters.." He deadpanned the explanation with another shrug. "Spirits and monsters?" She said with a quirked brow and a curious tone. He simply turned around. "Rin, you can come out now." And that's when a little girl appeared from the floor, a ghost which quickly came over and hid behind Krys.

"See…" He said pointing to Rin, who was most defiantly a spirit. Her chain hanging off her chest, and it seemed, connected to something, it was, it was to him. That was strange. "Sir, " The black cloaked woman started. "Please step away from the spirit so I can send it on words." That made him tilt his head.

"uh…what?" He asked.

She sighed. "I want you to move so I can send her soul to the soul society…"

He looked at her like she was crazy and then looked to Rin, then they all stopped, feeling something was wrong instantly. "Rin stay behind me…" He simply said walking towards the window, ignoring the female reaper completely, Looking out to find whatever was going on out there. Birds flying away in the wrong direction, some spirits were running around trying to hide. "…Damnit…now of all times?" He whispered. He turned to the woman. "…We don't have time to do whatever it was you said you were going to do, for now all I ask you to do is protect Rin…can you use that?" He asked pointing to her Katana.

"My zanpakuto? Of course I can use it!" She said angered a bit by his question. And before she could continue she was cut off again. "Good…" He looked to the window, opened it, and jumped out.

Her jaw dropped again, this man, this human, jumped out of the third floor. She rushed over and looked out, finding the man to land easily and take off towards what looked like, a hollow. She could see it, the green creature coming this way. And he was running towards it. "That fool!" She jumped out after him, Rin only followed to watch. Knowing Krys wasn't in any danger.

-With the Hollow—

"God damnit…I'm starving…." The stomach started growling of the green creature, his white mask moving as he spoke. Continuing forward, he simply was praying for something to consume, but what he seen next wasn't anything close to that. He stopped dead in his tracks, seeing the Devil Killer running his way. His jaw simply dropped, but then he perked up seeing a soul reaper after him.

Although when Krys stopped he got something unexpected, a punch to his cheek. He looked over and gave a angered look to the reaper. "What the hell!?"

"What the hell? WHAT THE HELL!? YOU'RE ONE TO TALK! YOU JUMPED OUT THE THIRD FUCKING FLOOR WINDOW! A HUMAN WOULD NEVER SURVIVE THAT!"

The hollow just simply watched with mild interest about these to fighting, mostly he was shocked the two were arguing. Head tilted and eyes wide not out of fear, but astonishment that they'd argue at a time like this. "Um….Am I invisible or something?" He said gaining their attention again.

Now, Krys, he has seen a lot of things, but never once, did he ever let a creature like this live and have it come straight back to him. His jaw dropped as he stared at him. "Y-Y-y-y-y-y" was all he could do his eye twitched. The black reaper waved her hand in his face checking if he was okay as his hand reached up and started to point at the green hollow.

"YOUR THAT STALKER THAT WAS WATCHING ME! YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" He shouted before charging the large creature and slamming his fist hard into its mask, sending it stumbling back. "OW!"

Rukia stared at this, "..what in god's name?" She watched as Krys, with no fear, beat the fuck out of his hollow. "OW! Stop-! OW! Son of! OW Quit! PLEASE! NO NO THAT Doesn't bend that way! OW! NO no no! NO NOT THE CROTCH NOT THE!...SON OF A BIIIITTTTCCHHHH!" The hollow wailed in pain, curling up into a ball holding it's crotch that was kicked just seconds ago. A broken arm, cracked mask, What was this human?

"Is Krys rampaging against the monster again?" The little ghost girl asked as she looked up to the soul reaper, who looked down and nodded. The little girl giggled at that, which made the soul reaper giggle as well.

Twenty minutes later, they were staring at the beaten down hollow. Bruised, scared, beaten. That's all that was there, the creature was panting and groaning from pain, but that's when the unspeakable happened. Standing over the creature, Krys reached over, and bit down on part of the bandaging that hid away his arm, and tugged, pulling it off easy and then showing his arm. This had a strange marking before it snapped into a claw, a monstrous weapon. He then brought it up and slashed down, cutting the creature in half, and ending it then and there.

Rukia, the soul reaper could only stare, at first in horror, then next, in shock and amazement. She found a human, with a weapon that could destroy hollows. She found a human who could see hollows first of all, one who could see spirits, one who could fight spirits and befriend them. From that moment on, she knew she had to watch him.

And another realization, this, creature, this man, was the source of the overwhelming spirit energy.


	3. Soul Society and A Shinigami! Chap3

**Chapter 3: Soul Society and A Shinigami?!**

"Okay…" The snow white haired male trailed off. "So you mean to tell me…your name is Rukia Kuchiki… You're a soul reaper from something called the soul society, or in other words a Shinigami and that thing I just killed, was a hollow…" Sitting on his bed, as he looked at Rukia, blank faced who was sitting in the chair of his desk.

He raised his hand, placed his elbow on his knee, and then placed his chin on the open palm of his hand before sighing. "…Okay…so if that thing was a hollow, and let me set you straight, that is by far my first kill of that…creature's type. Answer me this, why do they call me a hollow?" He asked curiously.

To which, she could only tilt her head in confusion. _'Him, a hollow? He doesn't look like one, doesn't act like one, doesn't have any sort of characteristics to be even considered mildly a hollow, how can someone ever thing of this young man as a hollow.'_ She was curious before sighing and leaning back a bit. "…I don't know…I mean, maybe your ability is similar?"

He took a moment to contemplate that, which, by far it didn't sound too off, but at he still really wasn't anything like those, creatures. "…Well, it's a start on a path for answers….So, what was it you were going to little Rin? Send her soul onwards to, what was it….the soul society correct?" He asked curiously.

Rukia simply nodded, with a sigh then Krys looked over. "Rin, would you be a dear and come here please." To which she only smiled and nodded before coming over towards them, 'sitting' on the bed next to Krys. "Rin, I have a question for you, would you like to move on? From the land of the living you no longer belong to?" He asked curiously.

Rin looked, thinking for a second before smiling. "As long as you promise me to visit and never to forget me…." The little girl's request made him chuckle and smile a bit. "It's kind of hard to forget the girl who pretty much became my sister."

This in turn made her give off a cute little blush before flicking his nose. He chuckled at that and continued. "I promise Rin, I'll come and visit sometime." He smiled brightly to her with made her nod. "And remember your promise! I better see you at my wedding!" She gave that, scolding big sister act, which still only made him laugh, very, very, hard.

"I know Rin…Now; go do what the nice lady tells you to do." He simply looked to her with a smile, she nodded and walked over, tugging on Rukia's strange robe like clothing, not that he got a good look at it, it really looked like some sort of ancient looking warrior outfit.

Although besides that, he simply shook his head at any other thoughts before they can form. He wasn't going to put another person in a bad position just cause of his bad habits. A sigh came from him as he looked to the floor, his expression changed from fine and cheery, straight to grim and deadly if fucked with.

Rukia took notice, but was dragged out of the room by the little girl. After all Rin wasn't worried, she knew exactly what was wrong. He's been like this before.

_**Six Years Ago**_

"_Can you believe this!? There's gonna be a new kid in class!" One child complained._

"_Oh come off it." Another stated to his friend._

"_Actually, Yuki has a point. It's almost the end of the year. Kind of strange isn't it Kirito?" The third stated._

_The one known as Kirito sighed and nodded. "Yeah, but still, there is no real reason to be pissed off about it."_

"_Yes there is! This means he's going to get special treatment!" Yuki spoke up in anger. She was annoyed by this._

_A sudden shriek was heard from down the hall, a little girl has screamed in fear. This sent the three kids a running to find out what it was. It was only moments later after shooting down the hall and turning the corner to what, some would say a strange sight. They were staring at the new kid who was here already._

_The tall kid was silent, very silent, staring at the three and the little girl who was on the ground in fear. He had been wearing a grey hoodie with a wolf on the front and the text "Le Wolff" on his right sleeve. Black jeans and boots. A sigh came from him as he pulled out one hand from the sweeter. Showing his demonic looking claw to the living, he reached out and picked up the little one carefully so not to hurt her with the sharp parts. Then patted her back and sent her off with said claw._

_She was, afraid, very afraid, terrified by this child. And that claw, did not help at all, she was so scared she actually pissed herself. _

**Abrupt Stop of Flashback!**

A small wind like noise of silence came through his open window, it snapped him from his daze, and Krys felt a sudden chill down his spine before Rukia entered his room again. "It is done."

All Krys did was sigh and stand up. "Well, at least I can see her again…sooner or later…now, I got one final question."

To this Rukia looked to him with a quirked brow, as he then smirked. "What are you doing here?"

His voice was curious, and the tone was simple and nice towards her. She smiled in response. "My job is to take care of any Hollow sightings and irregular spirit energy signs with in my assigned area, which is this town."

"I see, Well, I've kept you from your job long enough… Go ahead and go on with it…If you need something though don't hesitate to come a calling."

"Alright, as you say, I'll come a calling if I need any assistances." To which she disappeared out the window. God, was today just one of those really annoying days or what?

Afterwards, he simply turned towards his bed, walked over, and fell in, passing out as quick as he could.


	4. School and Hollow Hunting Chap4

_**Well, here we go! Chapter 4! Again, I own NOTHING of bleach other than Krys the living hollow.**_

**Chapter Four: School and Hollow hunting.**

Eyes snapped open as the young white haired male jumped up in a cold sweat of his bed. Looking around to take in his surroundings, he was still in his home. _'Good…'_ He sighed in relief before getting up and going to the bathroom to take a quick shower and get dressed in his usual school attire.

Taking about ten minutes to finish both of those up, he then quickly rushes out of his room, moves to the kitchen to get a quick snack before he's out the door and moving in a good stride towards Karakura High.

Reaching into his coat pocket to pull out his ear buds that were attached to his usual music player that he always hid in his school coat's pocket before putting on some music. Simply said, some American style metal.

"_It start with Pain, followed by hate, fueled by the endless questions, no one can answer."_

"_A stain covers your heart. And tears you apart, just like a sleeping cancer…"_

"_Now, I don't believe men are born to be killers, I don't believe the world can't be saved."_

"_How did you get here, and when did it start? An innocent child with a thorn in his heart…" _

Quietly singing along to the song as he carried on, he gained his usual deadpanned face of emotionlessness. Only due to the fact that he was always the "Bad Kid" in school, well, him and Ichigo that is. These two always ran around like crazies.

Boots still just tapping against the ground as he took in his surroundings, the violet eye colored boy just kept a wary watch, well, that was until he stopped half way there to see the same soul reaper from last night facing off against a couple of those hollow creatures. _'And I thought I told you to come get me for help…'_

Quickly he took off towards the building they were on which was only a block away while reaching to his left arm to roll up the sleeve not to damage the clothing. After rolling it up, he pulled the white bandaging off and wrapped it around his chest as he ran, keeping a good pace before using his now freed claw to jump and climb up the building.

Upon making it to the roof, he caught the sight of Rukia, the black haired girl in black robes blocking one of the three creatures, only to be damn near hit by another one. This caused her to jump back near the edge where he had climbed up, though she didn't notice him at all.

He reached up then and pulled the earbuds from his skull and looked at her getting ready to charge. "Hey Ruk, looks like you need some help." He told her with a half smirk, which caused her to jump.

"Krys!? What are you doing here?" She asked in surprise, blinking a few times out of confusion.

"Just a few seconds ago, seen you had trouble with white boy, blue boy, and pinkie over there." Using his thumb to point at the three different colored masked creatures looking at them. "I don't think the power ranger rejects could take the both of us on if you want my help."

His voice had a mild concern in it for her, but it was mostly like that a friend who is watching his friend fight a few idiots. Like Ichigo does almost every damn day.

"Ah, alright…You go left I go right and we then come onto the one in the middle?" She asked. Which he simply nodded before taking off towards the blue one on the left, and her towards the pink one on the right, they began charging them right back but still, in the end one on one they weren't really a match.

The blue one went for a quick slash towards Krys, who simply dodged it and came around from the side and slashed up its neck and side of its mask before bringing his leg up to smash on the under part of the almost dog like creature's stomach.

Rukia, on the other hand went with the under flying fist from the pink, snake like hollow that went to smash her. She then went with a slash up the middle of its stomach killing it instantly.

Then, they both went at the gorilla looking white creature, who was sweat dropping the whole time as soon as the male arrived due to the fact that he knew exactly who that was, then it simply roared loudly and charged wildly like it was on a blood rage or something. Rukia rolled out of the way left side, and Krys went right. Letting it charge past them and to make it have to stop its self before turning around to charge again.

But that was when both the shinigami and the _devil killer,_ as the hollows began calling him, came down upon it, the only thing it could do was hope for a quick end. And that's what it got. A quick slash down the middle of the mask and a quick slice down the middle of its back. Courteously of Krys.

After the little skirmish was over. Rukia looked to Krys and smiled, he did the same in return. "Nice job partner." He told her in a slyish tone, a bit teasingly. "Well, it was nice to see you again Ruk, but I gotta get going to class before I'm late…Do me a favor and pop in around noon, I'll be on the roof for lunch." He explained to her quickly before jumping away from the roof using his enhanced abilities from his unsealed claw arm to move quickly towards the school.

Roof jumping, he really needed to do this more, he had actually disappeared before Rukia could get a chance to thank him. But, at least he did make up with it by offering her sometime to hang out at lunch.

-**Five Minutes Later, In front of Karakura High School**-

Krys had just dropped down outside the large fence like wall that surrounded the school before wrapping up his arm again to hide the devilish claw. Then he rolled down his sleeve to hid the bandaging, well, for the most part. They'd still see a bandaged hand.

Quickly, then he started walking down the sidewalk a bit before turning the corner to go to the entrance of the school grounds, but what he witnessed as soon as he entered was… Interesting, to say the least.

Ichigo had just clothes lined his idiot friend with the brown hair, which Krys, knew about him, but never truly met the idiot friend other than Chad. Now Krys stood there watching Ichigo pound the kid into next week. To everyone else it wasn't anything new.

The snow haired male finally sighed and whistled to get the strawberries attention. "Ya' gotta keep beatin' on the poor guy? I mean, what happened to that _'I'm the one who protects!'_ act you had going on?" The rhetorical and comical question towards his best friend, and the one he considers a brother, non-other than strawberry.

Although Krys carried for him like a brother, it wasn't the other way around, but, they did at least act like close friends.

"Well, that was before he decided to try something stupid and perverted as usual…so how was the "Mask Hunting?" as you call it." Ichigo asked his American friend, who only shrugged. "Met a new friend as a Ghost, oh, and Rin moved on to the afterlife.."

"Awe, oh well, she deserved it." He said with a half-smile before getting his signature scowl. "Come on…let's get to class before we're late."

"Right behind you Berry-boy." Krys teased before sprinting off with a goofy grin, and also with a now very angry Strawberry haired, Ichigo Kurosaki in tow.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I forgot to make a note here...<strong>

**Please excuse my lateness in posting, my school, life, and work and all that crap and keeping me busy as of late. I've been finding free time but, I'm not exactly able to get to my computer and or laptop all the time even with said freetime.**

**So, I apologize for this late post and anymore inconsistent posting which will be mostly what is going to be occurring now. **


End file.
